Perséphone
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Les pierres du destin ont été distribuées. Saurez vous trouver qui est Perséphone et son amant avant la fin de l'histoire ? L'histoire de la magie a souvent été inspiré par la mythologie, et l'Angleterre n'est pas différente des autres pays. Une nouvelle ère se profile.
1. Chapitre 1: Intrigue

La Perséphone était une personne qui naissait parfois dans l'histoire de la magie, liée à un puissant mage noir, elle devait lui apporter la douceur et l'amour nécessaire afin de ne pas tuer trop d'innocents, malheureusement nul ne savait qui elle pouvait être car elle venait en compagnie de protecteurs qui la protégeaient du mage noir, que l'on surnommait Hadès.

C'était le plus souvent une jeune fille vierge, très belle, que chacun convoite tel un trophée, car sa présence garantissait la victoire de la magie blanche ou noire, vu que la Perséphone était entièrement grise, puissante, elle maniait à la perfection les deux magies, telle une balance dans la mythologie grecque.

Elle était à la fois, la vie, l'amour et la tendresse, tout comme elle pouvait être une froide détermination à tuer.

Personne ne savait à l'avance quand allait apparaître ces personnes, Hadès, Perséphone, et les protecteurs, parfois cela pouvait être Hercule, Achille, les trois sœurs tisseuses du destin, des nymphes, cela variait souvent au gré de la magie et de ce qu'elle souhaitait voir régner, le monde magique avait parfois vécu sous le règne de la magie noire et cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Ce matin là, les élèves de Poudlard étaient encore un peu dans le brouillard, les quelques élèves présents étaient excités, comme l'étaient les Gryffondor, des Serdaigle lisaient tranquillement, des Poufsouffle mangeaient sagement et des Serpentard comméraient comme à leur habitude quand toute une flopée d'oiseaux arriva, pourtant ce n'était pas les colis habituels et les élèves avaient déjà reçus leurs Gazette ou autres journaux plus tôt, les oiseaux étaient très hétéroclites dans le groupe.

Un moineau assez gros se posa devant Neville Longdubat, portant un colis entre ses pattes, un morceau de tissu en velours, le brun en délesta l'oiseau et ouvrit le petit paquet, il y trouva un collier simple, une ruban de couleur noir avec une pierre pour pendentif, l'objet devait être magique car dès ce moment il fut hypnotisé et le mit automatiquement, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il remarqua que d'autres élèves avaient une pierre semblable à la sienne autour du cou.

Dumbledore qui avait vu le phénomène et qui avait des sueurs froides en le reconnaissant, cria à tous ceux qui avait eu un collier de le rejoindre dans son bureau, personne ne fut assez attentif pour voir deux Serpentards cachés leur présence, seul Snape les remarqua et leur lança explicite afin qu'ils puissent en discuter plus tard mais il était certain que les serpents ne faisaient pas assez confiance au vieux fou pour cela.

Harry se leva tranquillement, ayant lui aussi reçu un collier, Luna, Hermione, et Neville se levèrent et suivirent le directeur de l'école afin d'aller dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'installa dans son fauteuil avant d'en invoquer pour chacun des élèves présents dans la pièce.

La pierre du jeune Potter était d'un vert émeraude terne, celle de Luna et Hermione étaient dorés et celle de Neville d'un rouge profond. La couleur du ruban ne changeait pas en fonction de la couleur d leur pierre, Dumbledore prit la parole en voyant leur air confus.

« Ces pierres que vous avez reçus … sont les pierres de la Magie. Parfois, la magie veut participer à notre vie, elle veut que nous changions notre mode de pensée, pour le moment, nous sommes en majorité des sorciers blancs, il n'y a que peu de sorciers noirs et il arrive qu'elle veuille changer la donne.

-Comment ça professeur ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Du calme Harry. Notre monde est comme le Ying et le Yang. Il faut des gens blancs et des gens sombres, cependant parfois il faut changer cette tendance, cependant il n'est pas sûr que cela fonctionne. La Magie nous laisse le choix. La Perséphone.

-La Perséphone ?

-Comme dans la légende grecque professeur ? _Demanda Hermione suite à la question de Neville._

-En effet, chez les grecs, il s'agissait d'une déesse, fille de la Terre, elle aidait sa mère à entretenir les sols et à faire en sorte qu'ils soient fertiles. Cependant un jour, Hadès la vit, et il en tomba amoureux. Hadès le dieu des Enfers, il l'enleva alors et folle de chagrin Déméter cessa de s'occupa des sols durant 6 jours et 6 nuits, elle finit par demander à Zeus justice. Cependant, Perséphone avait mangé des graines de grenades, ce qui la liait aux Enfers, fut alors passé un marché, pendant 6 mois elle aiderait son mari à gouverner les Enfers, et les 6 autres, elle les passerait avec sa mère.

-Pourquoi ce nom professeur ?

-La Perséphone miss Granger, contrôle les deux magies, à la perfection. Ce qui fait de cette personne l'une des plus puissantes du monde sorcier, elle deviendra de plus en plus belle, jusqu'à attirer le regard d'Hadès, ce dernier fera tout pour l'aimer, et Perséphone aura deux choix, soit elle tombe à son tour amoureuse du mage noir, soit elle reste pure. Elle aura des protecteurs, afin d'empêcher tout meurtre sur sa personne, il ne manque plus qu'à savoir qui cela peut bien être.

-Ce n'est pas forcément une femme alors. _Rétorqua Luna dans un de ses rares moments de sérieux._ Sinon, cela ne vous aurait pas demandé tant de réflexion vu que nous ne sommes que deux.

-En effet miss Lovegood. Cependant. _Déclara le vieillard avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains._ Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que vous soyez les seuls à recevoir une pierre. Des personnes de l'extérieur peuvent aussi en avoir reçu tout comme ici même à Poudlard, certains peuvent encore en recevoir plus tard voir même avant vous, et rien ne nous garanti qu'ils vont en parler.

-Alors il est évident que Hadès est Voldemort ? _Demanda le jeune Potter avec hargne._

-C'est fort probable, il est le seul mage noir suffisamment puissant pour ça.

-Comment allons-nous savoir que l'un d'entre nous est Perséphone professeur ?

-Croyez-moi monsieur Longdubat, vous le saurez. Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau pour que nous en parlions plus en détail lorsque nous aurons trouvé qui est notre déesse. »

Sur ce, le directeur les congédia.

 **Futur – pas de date exacte.**

« Je ne serais pas ce que je suis sans toi ma douce. _La personne posée sur le bureau, les jambes écarta gloussa de rire avant de rétorquer d'une voix moqueuse._

-Tu doute de toi ? C'est vrai qu'à l'époque tu n'aurais sans doute rien pu faire sans moi … _Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un gémissement de volupté lorsque les dents de son vis-à-vis se grignotèrent gentiment son cou._

-Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques années tu étais si prude.

-Crois moi que j'avais déjà un esprit bien développé. Il était juste endormi. _La main du mage noir passa sur la joue de la presque divinité assise en une caresse aérienne. »_

 **FIN PRESENTATION.**

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction ne devrait pas dépasser les 15 000 mots, si ça dépasse et bien honte à moi j'aurais menti ou me serais trompé ! C'est juste une histoire courte que je veux tester, afin de … me tester, une expérience afin de voir si je suis douée pour le suspense XD

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, ne vous privez pas ) et posez vos questions si vous en avez, tout est toujours clair dans la tête de l'auteure mais pas toujours dans ses écrits !


	2. Chapitre 2: Première étape

Les jours qui suivirent rien ne vint déranger le calme de Poudlard, personne n'avait encore découvert s'il était la personne grise tant attendue à la fois par Dumbledore et par le peuple de sorcier, l'information avait fuité et les élèves savaient que le vieillard de l'école avait sans doute fait exprès, sans doute pour informer Voldemort à moins que ce ne soit Snape qui ait vendu la mèche à son maître, la seule chose qu'ignorait les élèves de Gryffondor et la seule de Serdaigle, Luna, c'était qui entre les deux camps pouvait avoir prévenu la population, à présent leur popularité dans l'école s'en était retrouvé augmenté grandement, surtout des élèves qui voulaient avoir des informations supplémentaires et qui voulaient toucher la fameuse pierre de la Magie qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retirer.

La pierre chauffait par moment, lorsque chacun passait à côté d'un autre possesseur de pierre mais ne possédait rien d'autre de particulier, du moins c'est ce qui semblait au possesseur, comme ils ne les avaient que depuis peu de temps, ils ne sauraient le dire avec précision.

Dans une journée d'été, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, deux personnes discutaient à l'abri des regards proches de la forêt Interdite.

« Je sais que c'est toi. _Déclara simplement la plus petite silhouette._

-Comment tu le sais ? _Demanda la seconde, craintive._

-Je suis devenue une sorte de voyante. Je comprends que tu veuille garder ça secret.

-Merci tu es vraiment une personne sur qui je peux compter. _Ils s'enlacèrent afin de se montrer du soutien._

-Tu sais que quoi que tu choisisses je serais là pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais, mais c'est comme un cauchemar que te devoir choisir entre l'amour, un amour sincère, et un combat dont je me fiche éperdument.

-Quoi que je dise, je sais que cela ne changera rien. Mais je suis sûre que tes parents n'y verront aucun inconvénient, tu mérite d'avoir une vie heureuse.

-Alors tu sais … tu as vu mon futur ?

-Il y a deux possibilités qui s'offrent à toi, c'est encore flou. Tout est étrange, tu sais comme le brouillard qui se lève avant une tempête ou un beau temps ?

-Ton rôle est donc de me guider ?

-Et te protéger. Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver les autres, je vais chercher des herbes dans la forêt avant de rentrer, je te retrouverais au moment du dîner.

-A plus tard. »

Déclara les joues rouges la plus grande silhouette avant de regagner le château.

Un peu plus tard après cette scène, les deux Serpentards ayant eux aussi hérités des pierres de Magie marchaient dans le couloir, chuchotant entre eux afin de trouver un plan pour réaliser leur rêve, d'autant que l'un deux savait déjà ce pour quoi il était destiné.

« Il faut qu'on trouve la Perséphone, sans savoir qui c'est, il nous est impossible de nous avancer.

-Contrairement à Dumby on part avec un point d'avance, c'est déjà ça. _Rétorqua le second vert et argent d'un ton moqueur._

-Tu parle de Greyback ? Il est incontrôlable ! _S'écria le premier._

-Pour le seigneur des ténèbres peut-être, mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui !

-Il est dangereux, même pour moi !

-Alors que ce que tu propose ?

-De surveiller Potter, c'est celui qui est la Perséphone, je le sais.

-Tu le sais, ou tu crois le savoir ? _Demanda narquoisement l'autre serpent d'une voix doucereuse. Soudain ils se turent en voyant Neville Longdubat courir dans les couloirs, sans regarder où il allait, il rentra dans l'un d'eux. Ils se regardèrent longuement, leurs paires d'yeux ne se lâchant pas, comme s'ils pouvaient lire à travers l'âme de l'autre, Neville s'était agrippé à l'épaule du plus grand, sans se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, le grognement de l'autre élève présent le ramena à la réalité et il s'exclama._

-Pardon Nott ! _Avant de se mettre à courir de nouveau, sans avoir remarquer la sensation de chaleur qui s'était répandu de par la pierre autour de son cou._

-Que s'est- il passer ? _Théodore Nott, puisque c'était lui, regarda devant lui pensivement, leva une main vers son menton avant de répondre tranquillement._

-Sans doute un truc de ces pierres, que ce que j'en sais … mais je suis tout de même soulagé qu'il n'est pas vu la mienne, ou même senti.

-C'est sûr, on dirait un artefact de magie noire tellement la tienne est noire.

-Sans commentaire idiot. Au moins elle est profonde.

-Allez viens, on doit aller voir le passeur. »

Les deux élèves se dépêchèrent de marcher afin de retrouver cette personne.

Neville Longdubat, qui allait rejoindre le professeur Chourave afin de l'aider à s'occuper des serres, rangea loin dans un coin de sa tête cet accident avec Théodore Nott et l'autre Serpentard.

Toutes les pièces du jeu de la Magie se mettaient en place, celle qui prédisait l'avenir eu un aperçu plus précis de ce qui allait se passer, surtout après sa discussion avec Perséphone proche de la forêt, elle était sûre du choix de cette dernière, elle allait tomber amoureuse. Et puis après tout, qui ne tomberait pas amoureuse de quelqu'un comme l'actuel Hadès ? Beau, puissant, riche et bien élevé ?

Elle supportait son camarade dans ce choix. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'était la réaction de certains tant qu'à la non-découverte de leur collier, c'était un problème et elle ignorait s'ils seraient assez prêts afin de protéger Perséphone d'un danger qui se profilait déjà, plus dangereux que Dumbledore …

Elle avait tout mis en place, d'abord, elle avait contacté un passeur afin d'aider les deux Serpentards avides de pouvoir, il ne lui manquerait plus qu'à contacter le loup ressemblant à un chien afin d'aider Hadès dans son objectif.

Hermione cherchait toujours des informations, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle était comme Icare s'approchant trop du soleil, elle le savait.

Si elle continuait de fouiller dans les placards, lorsqu'elle trouverait un gros squelette, il serait trop tard pour reculer, pourtant elle se devait de continuer, pour aider ses amis, Harry, Neville et Luna comptait sur elle. Afin de protéger Perséphone. Elle voulait empêcher que l'un d'eux soit blessés, cependant ce serait sans doute au sacrifice de sa propre personne, elle le pressentait mais ne pourrait sûrement rien pour l'en empêcher.

Harry était inquiet, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, autres que ceux qui devraient l'être, était au courant pour son secret. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, après avoir été convoqué par Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé s'il était Perséphone, il avait trouvé Malfoy dans un couloir, ce dernier semblait monter et se diriger vers la salle de divination mais le jeune brun ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, et ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se battre, comme d'habitude, après tout rien n'avait changé depuis leur première rencontre.

Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard gris acier du blond, une sensation de chaleur habituelle se propagea dans sa poitrine et il avait répondu au premier sarcasme lancé par ce dernier, ils s'étaient un peu emportés, et le jeune Potter avait du repasser à son dortoir afin de se changer avant de retrouver Ron sur le terrain de quiddich.

 **Dans le futur, indéterminé.**

« Quand je pense à toutes les manipulations que j'avais du faire pour arriver à aujourd'hui … _soupira la voyante._

-Mais au moins nous allons tous bien aujourd'hui, et nous sommes très heureux. _Rajouta d'une voix rêveuse la deuxième personne présente._

-Ca avait demandé tellement de préparation … J'étais tellement sous pression que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à tout moment.

-Toi explosé ? Comme une nargole qui aurait trop manger peut être ? _Rajouta d'une voix moqueuse l'autre personne._

-Je suis sérieuse, et je te signale que tu as faillit brûler tes plumes toi !

-Je sais, mais admets que si je n'avais pas eu ces tours dans ma manche, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose.

-Saleté de Serdaigle cachée.

-Tu n'es qu'une Serpentarde cachée alors ? _La première femme se leva et s'installa contre la seconde sur le canapé._

-Peut être bien. »

 **FIN PREMIERE ETAPE.**

Merci pour tous vos commentaires gentils, ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis encore débutante sur le domaine du suspense mais je voulais absolument tenter, je suis désolé si cela parait brouillon mais je fais de mon mieux !

Il y a beaucoup d'indices dans ce chapitre, mais aussi dans le chapitre précédent x) Je suis une petite sadique, en espérant que vous les trouverez tous. A la fin de la fanfiction, vu qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, si des gens n'auront pas tous compris, peut être que j'écrirais des bonus afin de reprendre toutes ces scènes afin d'avoir plus d'explication.

Gabriel A.J : Merci pour ton compliment, c'est vraiment gentil ^^ cependant, à propos de ta question … *Motus et bouche cousue et tant pis pour les rageux* Je te laisse à tes suppositions, tu peux m'en faire part si tu veux mais je ne compte pas changer mon idée principale (vu que j'ai eu une idée de génie *^*) et je ne peux pas t'en parler, sinon ça perdrais tout son charme …

AuroreMalfoy : *sur un petit nuage* Merci c'est gentil, je voulais changer un peu alors magie !

131115 : Mouhahahahahahaha ! Une fan de yaoi, bienvenu, cependant ton commentaire est une prière, le couple est déjà défini, cherche le )

stormtrooper2 : Pourquoi voir du mal partout ? *froncement de sourcil* Nan, nan pas forcément, m'enfin je dis ça je dis rien ~

Oui vous aurez comprit, je m'éclate sur cette fiction XD


	3. Chapitre 3: Côté gris, premier mouvement

**Premier mouvement du côté gris.**

Neville se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rêveur et le regard lointain. Les couloirs étaient vides, après tout nous étions un dimanche après midi, les élèves préféraient restés dans la salle commune alors que l'hiver approchait bientôt, les feuilles des arbres étaient presque toutes tombées, avec le professeur Chourave il avait lancé les derniers sorts afin de préserver les plantes les plus fragiles des serres contre le froid de la future neige.

Le brun avait fait d'étrange rêves ces temps ci, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, cela finirait par passer, du moins il l'espérait car ses rêves étaient vraiment très dérangeants, il vit le professeur de divination marcher dans le même couloir et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la femme aux grosses lunettes se posta devant lui.

« Monsieur Longdubat, pouvez vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? Nous avons à discuter.

-Très bien professeur. »

Répondit calmement le jeune Gryffondor avant de suivre la blonde au travers des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard en direction du bureau de la voyante, il n'était pas méfiant vis-à-vis de la femme, cette dernière était tellement … folle qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir peur d'elle, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne sentit pas l'étrange manière de marcher de la sorcière qui était complètement inhabituel.

Cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte avant de le pousser violemment à l'intérieur, Neville n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte se ferma derrière lui, il essaya de la rouvrir mais c'était fermé de l'extérieur, il tira a baguette de sa poche et avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un sort d'ouverture, sa baguette lui vola des mains, par un sort d'attraction lui paraissait il, et traversa la pièce, où une seconde Sibylle se tenait devant la porte menant aux appartements de la professeur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais la blonde ne le laissa à nouveau pas le temps de réagir qu'elle rentra dans la pièce.

Il resta un moment dans la salle de classe de divination, complètement hébété avant de remarquer Théodore Nott dans un coin de la pièce, ce dernier avait sa baguette en main mais ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser, ce qui rassura un peu le Gryffondor qui resta tout de même méfiant.

« Que se qui se passe Nott ?

-Je voulais te voir Longdubat, seul à seul. J'ai un cadeau de la part d'Hadès.

-Un cadeau ? _Répéta Neville surpris et désorienté alors que le Serpentard lui pointait du doigt un paquet joliment emballé sur le bureau du professeur._ Pourquoi à moi ?

-Je crois que tu le sais Longdubat.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? _Demanda le rouge et or effrayé._

-Le tout début. Sauf que je pensais que ce serait plutôt Potter taillé dans ce rôle. _Le serpent s'approcha, enjôleur, grand et puissant. Neville se sentit tout petit et ridicule comparé à lui._ Tu devrais ouvrir, que je voie ta réaction. »

Neville se retourna et défit le nœud qui retenait le papier en place, découvrant un rosier magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise devant la couleur des fleurs, comme les ténèbres qui habitaient sûrement le cœur d'Hadès, le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en le constatant. La plante était petite mais magnifique. Il essaya de reprendre un visage impassible, chose impossible avec ses yeux pétillants de curiosité face au cadeau qui était plus que plaisant pour lui et son intérêt de botaniste.

« Tu le remercieras. Cependant les roses ne sont pas mes fleurs préférées.

-Il en prendra bonnes notes, que préférerais-tu la prochaine fois ?

-Que ce qui te fais croire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? _Demanda Neville septique._

-Ton magnifique sourire. Tout ce que tu veux te sera offert sur un plateau d'argent, tu n'as qu'à demander. _Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il savait que s'il demandait quelque chose d'autre il sera pris au piège, déjà que l'attention du roi des enfers le touchait beaucoup, une simple plante, magnifique, qui touchait ton intérêt, l'homme savait ce qui lui plaisait …_

-Je-je … une lettre.

-Pardon ? _Demanda Théodore déconcerté._

-J'aimerais qu'il m'écrive une lettre … accompagnée … accompagnée …

-Dis le Neville. _Demanda le plus grand un sourire attendri sur le visage._

-Des orchidées. Je sais que c'est dur d'en trouver mais c'est vraiment une fleur magnifique.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. Que dirais tu d'un thé ? Pour discuter de ce qui va suivre ?

-Comment ça ? _Le serpent prit place et versa une tasse pour son invité et pour lui-même, n'ayant d'autre choix, Neville s'assit face à lui._

-Nous sommes cinq à connaître ta véritable identité. Charon, Cerbère, la voyante, moi-même et Hadès.

-C'est un problème ?

-C'est déjà beaucoup. _Le grand brun prit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer._ Draco a aussi une pierre, c'est Narcisse. Je veux faire croire à tout le monde qu'il s'agit de Perséphone.

-Mais …

-Ecoute moi, il craint beaucoup moins que toi, Voldemort ne lui fera rien en sachant qu'il est dans le camp des mangemorts, Dumbledore ne peut pas lui faire de mal volontairement en tant que directeur de Poudlard, alors que toi, si les mangemorts l'apprenaient …

-Mais Voldemort est Hadès non ? Je ne crains rien de lui …

-Neville, Neville, Neville … il y a d'autres mages noirs que le seigneur des ténèbres. Hadès n'est pas Voldemort. »

Hum hum, oui terminer un chapitre comme ça, ça ne se fait pas, mais ce n'est pas supposé être une fiction longue mes amis ! Et dites vous que plus elle est courte, plus la suite arrive vite ! Donc baissez donc vos couteaux voulez vous.

Je dois admettre que je suis un peu déçue que personne n'ait découvert le véritable couple, mais avec ce chapitre tout devrait se mettre en place pour vous. Alors commentez, enquêtez et faites moi part de vos conclusions x) J'ai vraiment envie que quelqu'un trouve avant de poster la suite :$ Ca m'embêterait de vous faire tourner en bourrique alors que la réponses est sous vos yeux …


	4. Chapitre 4: Attente

Mouhahahahahah je suis tellement machiavélique x)

Mais je suis rassurée, quelqu'un a trouvé le couple principal ! :$ Pour les autres, ne vous en faite pas, dans ce chapitre l'étau se resserre, je donne pleins d'indices et d'indications ! De même, on arrive vers la fin ! Alors, avez-vous trouvé qui est Hadès ? Perséphone ? Tous les autres ?

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires x) Je suis toujours heureuse de les lire car j'aime beaucoup que mon histoire vous plait et vous retourne la tête ! *sadique* Hum hum, sinon voilà la suite hein ~

Cerbère n'avait eu aucun mal à s'infiltrer dans l'école de Poudlard, en passant par la forêt Interdite sous sa nouvelle forme, il était facilement arrivé à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, sous les indications de la petite voyante, il avait attendu Charon, la passeuse et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le professeure de divination arriver et lui tendre une fiole qu'il récupéra de sa grande main griffue.

Il était certain qu'il n'y avait que huit personnes qui avaient reçus un collier, dont lui-même, la voyante, Perséphone, Hadès, le célèbre Potter, Narcisse, une nymphe de la connaissance, Charon, qui était devant lui, ainsi que lui-même. C'est pour cette raison que Nott l'avait convaincu de venir à Poudlard, comme Voldemort ainsi que Dumby ne savait pas qui était la grise, elle était en danger.

Alors il but d'une traite le polynectar et alla piéger le jeune Longdubat, ensuite il alla s'enfermer dans le bureau de la prof de divination, il ne fallait pas que les élèves tombent sur lui, surtout Dumbledore, ce vieillard serait capable de le détecter à longue distance, lui un mangemort reconnu !

Voldemort avait enragé en constatant qu'il n'avait reçu aucun collier, lui, le puissant mage noir qui aurait du être Hadès. D'ailleurs ce dernier, le seigneur des enfers, avait envoyé une lettre à Tom Marvolo Riddle, lui déclarant ouvertement la guerre s'il osait s'en prendre à sa Perséphone bien aimée, dans son intérêt, Voldemort ne l'avait pas dénigré. Moins d'une heure après, Greyback avait reçu à son tour une lettre, avec son lien avec les autres colliers, Hadès l'avait identifié et lui avait demandé d'espionner le seigneur des ténèbres pour lui, pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait parole.

Mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, le seigneur des ténèbres était un homme de parole et passa même un serment inviolable pour prouver sa loyauté à son nouveau supérieur, après tout, le serpent savait s'incliner, pour se préserver, devant les plus forts.

Ainsi, Hadès savait que Perséphone ne craignait rien des mangemorts.

Restait le problème de Dumbledore, dès qu'il avait vu les colliers, la folie avait commencé à le dévorer, une petite jalousie qui inquiétait le nouveau mage noir très puissant. Il était dangereux pour Perséphone, voulait se servir d'elle, et il était hors de question que le dieu des enfers laisse cela passer.

En contactant Neville, il s'assurait que ce dernier le laisse faire, en plaçant stratégiquement Draco comme Perséphone, il sèmerait le doute dans l'esprit du directeur de Poudlard, sachant que ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire contre un élève, il était lié par un contrat de protection, cela apportait à Hadès un tour dans son sac.

Restait l'Ordre du Phoenix et les autres protecteurs.

La nymphe, une Serdaigle refoulée et la voyante ne poserait aucun problème. Resterait Achille.

Le plus puissant des protecteurs, un peu trop proche de Perséphone et qui protégerait sa douce quoi qu'il arrive.

Hadès eut un sourire en pensant qu'il n'avait qu'une relation cordiale avec Achille, c'était tout à sa faveur même si le mensonge de Draco Perséphone serait dur à avaler.

Tout était en place, il fallait que Dumbledore bouge à présent, chose qu'il ne tarderait sûrement pas, pensant Hadès tout en quittant une pièce pour rejoindre la volière afin d'envoyer une lettre à Voldemort.

Alors pour aider ceux qui ont encore du mal, i colliers en jeu !

Je répète, 8 ! XD Et je précise que certains personnages peuvent mentir ! N'est-ce pas ? XD


	5. Chapitre 5: Capture d'un élément

Comme promis, les chapitres arrivent très, très vite, afin de compenser pour leur longueur ridicule :$

De même, voilà je me faisais la remarque que je discutais que très peu avec vous, que je vous répondais rarement quand vous mettiez des reviews, et j'aimerais me lier un peu plus avec vous, discuter, répondre à vos questions, vous conseiller (si possible) si vous êtes tout jeunot et que vous voulez commencez les fanfic x) donc voilà, si cela vous intéresse, parce que moi oui, que j'ouvre une page Facebook. Où je publierais l'avancée de mes chapitres (des paragraphes en avant première qui sait ?), mes projets futurs (oui oui, parce que j'en ai), les musiques que j'écoute quand j'écris, ce qui aurait pu être écrit autrement et juste discuter avec vous, enfin donnez moi votre avis :$ Si plusieurs personnes sont intéressées alors je le ferais, sinon faites comme si vous n'aviez rien lu.

Je suis très heureuse de voir le nombre que vous êtes à lire cette fiction ! A vous casser la tête pour trouver tout avant le dénouement ! Il arrive très prochainement, toutes les cartes sont déjà dans vos mains mais il vous manque une légère impulsion pour pouvoir vous en servir, et cela arrive très vite.

Merci encore, je me tais x)

Albus Dumbledore fulminait tout en affichant un regard pétillant à l'extérieur, un Malfoy, la Perséphone ? Impossible ! Il avait tout parié sur Harry ! Harry, le Survivant, son protégé, et voilà que ce jeune homme blond arrivait devant lui, lui montrait son collier bleu tout en disant être la grise !

Il était obligé d'y croire, si Voldemort était Hadès, cela prenait tout son sens, mais pourquoi le Serpentard n'avait rien dit avant ? Il aurait été là à se vanter et à fanfaronner comme si le monde lui appartenait … à moins que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'ait pas autorisé, afin de le protéger de lui, Dumbledore et son influence blanche, pensa le directeur de Poudlard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse afin de reprendre la situation en main.

« Depuis quand le savez vous monsieur Malfoy ?

-En même temps que les autres ont reçus leurs colliers. Je pensais que seigneur des ténèbres, m'offrirait l'amour que je mérite. Mais … _il eut un bruit hautain._ Il ne souhaite que ma protection, et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis la Perséphone.

-C'est un très bon choix mon cher, mais que fera Voldemort lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

-Rien du tout, je ne lui ai pas dis, et il n'a pas à le savoir n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse._

-Il n'a en effet, pas besoin de le savoir. Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied à vous rallier de notre côté monsieur Malfoy, il me faut vous protéger, puis je vous proposer de venir au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix pour votre protection ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire directeur, mais merci pour la proposition. »

Le Serpentard s'apprêta à quitter le bureau du directeur, lorsqu'un stupéfix fusa et le frappa de plein fouet.

Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait en mettant le jeune homme dans la cheminette pour l'emmener, de force, au QG.

Sans savoir qu'il n'avait pas kidnappé la bonne personne, et qu'il le regretterait plus tard.

Ce chapitre court ? Mais pas du tout ! La suite, dans moins d'une heure, je vous le promets x)


	6. Chapitre 6: Bataille en prévision

Retrouvez moi sur Facebook, ici https: Aki-%C3%A9crit-831157290322693 /?skip_nax_wizard=true Les espaces sont bien sûr à enlevés, je vous attends nombreux :$

Voilà le chapitre, cette fiction est bientôt fini, les dernières pièces du puzzle sont mises en place dans ce chapitre donc, les deux prochains seront consacrés à toutes les actions liées à ça puis un épilogue reprenant les deux premiers chapitres, les scènes du futur, voilà, voilà :3

« La Perséphone a été trouvé. »

Déclara Dumbledore dans son bureau, aux étudiants présents devant lui. Il y avait Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Blaise Zabini et son directeur de maison, Severus Snape.

Les Gryffondor avaient trouvés la présence du vert et argent étrange mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter sur le sujet que le directeur entrait dans la pièce.

« Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, je l'ai mis en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! _S'écria Hermione outrée._ Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Il pourra plus facilement discuter avec Hadès, il est en danger, avec Voldemort dans les parages !

-Du calme Miss Granger. _Déclara le directeur froidement._ Je sais ce que je fais. Voldemort est à nos portes, il prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard, il nous faut Malfoy, il avait refusé de venir avec moi, pour le grand bien de tous, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper, ainsi, on obligera Tom à se rendre, puisqu'il est amoureux, il fera tout pour protéger monsieur Malfoy.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Vous y avez pensez ? Avec la distance, qui sait s'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de Malfoy ?

-Il l'est miss Granger, votre … camarade, me l'a affirmé. Alors il y a fort à parier, que Voldemort se rendra. Severus me l'a affirmé, le seigneur des ténèbres est complètement au pouvoir du jeune Draco.

-Et que fait Zabini ici ? _Demanda froidement Harry, encore choqué que ce soit son rival qui soit la Perséphone._

-J'ai tous les droits d'être ici Potter, j'ai reçu une pierre aussi, alors je suis là pour protéger Draco, même si lui ne le veut pas. _Neville regarda le métis d'un drôle de regard, où était Théodore ? C'était Théodore qui aurait du être là, il aurait plus rassuré en présence du Serpentard brun. En plus, Blaise lui faisait une drôle d'impression._ Et tu sais, qu'on ne peut pas **retirer** nos pierres. Ni les confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et toi, qui nous dis que tu ne veux pas réunir Hadès et Perséphone ? _Demanda Harry agressif._

-Ce n'est pas ton choix Potter, mais celle de notre douce amie Perséphone. Tu n'as pas de rôle précis à jouer, sauf protéger Draco. Si tu es contre, fais donc ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Ouais ben je me casse ! _S'écria t-il, Neville lui attrapa la main._

-Harry … ne sois pas aussi méchant. Hadès est moins cruel que Voldemort, à choisir je préfère que ce soit lui qui nous dirige. _Il chuchota à l'oreille du grand brun._ On devrait réunir Draco et Voldemort, sinon, il va être très violent, ça va être pire qu'actuellement.

-Je comprends Neville, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

-Fais vite alors, les mangemorts vont attaquer dans une semaine d'après Dumbledore.

-Je sais. »

Déclara t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Neville plongea son regard dans celui du seul Serpentard présent dans la pièce, Snape mis à part, et il fut subjugué par les émotions que lui renvoyait ce regard, amour, tendresse et affection.

Le Longdubat ne reconnut pas le Zabini, il sortit en compagnie d'Hermione et Luna, et partit voir Théodore, il avait envie de le voir, discuter avec le vert et argent pour mieux comprendre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Amour déclaré

« La Perséphone a été trouvé. _Déclara Dumbledore après avoir demander le silence, juste après le dîner._ Draco Malfoy est en sécurité, et nous a garantis que Voldemort demanderait la paix en échange de sa présence. Le seigneur des ténèbres doit nous retrouvés demain, dans l'après midi, juste devant Poudlard. Il vous est ordonné, durant cette période, de ne quitter votre Salle commune sous aucun prétexte, sauf les détenteurs de pierres. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. »

Acheva t-il. Tout en allant dans son bureau en compagnie de tous les professeurs, Ron s'exclama.

« Mais c'est totalement fou ! Pourquoi vous ? J'aurais voulu y aller aussi, me battre contre des mangemorts …

-Ron, il n'y aura sans doute pas de bataille … _Déclara Neville d'une petite voix tout en suivant ses amis, il ne fut pas écouter, car Harry s'était écrié lui aussi et continuait sa discussion avec son meilleur ami, lui ordonnant de ne rien faire qui le mettrais en danger. »_

Pour sa part, Neville était inquiet, certes il avait longtemps discuté avec Hadès via hibou, il était intelligent, passionné et très agréable, mais la Perséphone ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer la présence de Théodore, il était calme, ne lui cachait presque rien et le faisait sentir en sécurité, le seigneur des enfers était loin de lui, comment pouvait il le protéger ? Se demanda t-il. Il savait que ce n'était pas logique de préférer un protecteur à son âme sœur, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était proche de Théo et ne voulait pas d'Hadès dans ces conditions.

Ses amis l'avaient devancés, et n'avaient pas aperçus son trouble.

Le cœur de Neville se réchauffa en voyant Théodore devant eux, caché dans une alcôve, le grand brun lui fit signe de venir et dès que les autres Gryffondor eurent finis de traverser, en faisant beaucoup de bruit, le timide or et rouge rejoignit son nouvel ami de Serpentard, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Théo lui tendit son bras, que Neville saisit avec joie et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Neville fut éblouit en entrant dans la salle, c'était une grande chambre, aux couleurs pastelles très douces, il n'y avait que le lit qui avait des draps de soie bleu foncés.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé et le Serpentard demanda.

« Comment tu te sens pour demain ?

-Inquiet. Draco va risquer sa vie pour moi après tout, et même si Voldemort sait la vérité, et que le but est de tendre un piège à Dumbledore, j'ai peur de rencontrer Hadès. _Déclara t-il, les joues rouges._

-Tu devrais être heureux pourtant.

-Je sais … c'est juste que je ne me comprends plus. Je veux vraiment rencontrer Hadès, mais ça signifierait perdre mon lien avec toi … et je t'apprécie beaucoup Théodore. _Acheva t-il d'une toute petite voix, honteux, il baissa le regard sur ses mains et n'osa le relever que lorsque le vert et argent s'agenouilla devant lui._

-Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup Neville. Et j'accepte de me séparer de toi, pour te laisser vivre heureux.

-Non ! _S'écria Neville._ C'est toi que je veux ! Pas Hadès ! Je ne le connais même pas ce mec !

-Je t'aime aussi Neville, le destin n'y changera rien. _Les deux garçons se regardèrent, heureux que leurs sentiments soient réciproques avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent dans un baiser d'abord chaste, puis plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent ensuite à bout de souffle et Neville demanda._

-Comment allons-nous faire pour demain ? _Demanda le sorcier de magie équilibrée au Serpentard._

-Ne t'en fais pas, contente toi de venir. Une fois Dumbledore mort, et l'Ordre anéanti, on s'enfuira.

-Et Hadès ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Fais-moi confiance. _Déclara Théodore en lui embrassant le front._ Retourne à ton dortoir à présent, je te promets que tout se passera bien.

-Qui que soit Hadès, je t'aimerais toujours Théo.

-Je sais Neville. Bonne nuit. »

Déclara le Serpentard.

Mes chers amis, je suis contente ! Cette fiction est bientôt terminée ! Il ne manque que le chapitre de la bataille et l'épilogue ! Ooouuuiii ! *très contente* Enfin quelque chose de presque fini :P Maintenant tout doit être clair dans vos esprits x)

Retrouvez sur facebook, les dialogues de certains chapitres, où le nom des personnages étaient « floutés » !

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapitre 8: Sans violence (ou presque)

Le regard de Neville se perdit dans le cou de Théodore où une pierre noire semblait faite de ténèbres pure était accrochée. Il replaça son regard dans celui bleuté de son nouvel amant, les joues rougissantes, il posa un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard avant de s'enfuir et se diriger vers son dortoir.

Théodore retourna lui aussi à son dortoir, les mains dans les poches.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, les sept possesseurs de pierre, se dirigèrent au travers du parc de Poudlard, stressés pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres, serein pour une personne.

Les sourcils de Neville étaient froncés en constatant l'absence de Théodore. Où était-il ? Il avait besoin de lui là ! Pensa t-il énervé et stressé. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Blaise Zabini, son regard sembla vouloir désintégrer le Serpentard sur place, le vert et argent se retourna vers lui, et osa lui faire un sourire éblouissant, le regard de Neville doubla en intensité, jusqu'à ce que s'assurant que personne ne le regarde, le serpent ne lui présente sa pierre. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise, son regard se fit plus tendre et il continua son chemin, plus serein.

Luna attrapa sa main et ne le lâcha pas, pour lui montrer son soutien.

Le professeur Snape semblait étrange, remarqua Harry, la chauve souris étant après tout, sa Némésis n'3, après Voldemort et Draco, qui devait arriver par portoloin. La tenue noire et encombrante du professeur de potions semblait le gêner, chose étrange car d'habitude il marchait avec ses énormes robes noires sans aucun souci, Snape du sentir le regard émeraude et inquisiteur du Survivant sur lui car il grogna envers le jeune Potter.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe, imaginaire précisons le, avant de se stopper devant la cabane d'Hagrid, là où le jeune Malfoy devait apparaître.

D'ailleurs il apparut entouré de Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol 'œil. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, son regard était hagard, ses yeux gris étincelant de rage se posèrent sur Dumbledore puis chacun put apercevoir les menottes aux poignets du jeune Malfoy, Harry étouffa un juron, choqué par ce fait et se précipita vers sa Némésis numéro 2.

« Mais que se que vous avez fait ? _S'écria t-il, constatant que son ennemi et maintenant personne à protéger, était blessé au niveau du ventre, cela se voyait par une tâche de sang sur sa chemise blanche et la grimace qui ornait son visage._

-Il le fallait Harry. Pour le plus grand bien. Il voulait rejoindre Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, et surtout faire dominer la magie noire.

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! _Cria encore plus fort, en voyant que Remus et Maugrey ne réagissaient pas à ce fait. Les trois sorciers de l'Ordre du Phoenix sortirent leurs baguettes et les possesseurs de pierre en firent de même, se rassemblant autour du jeune Malfoy. Hermione lui défit ses menottes et retira le sort de silence apposé sur lui._

-Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais merci Granger. _Déclara t-il avant de poser une main sur sa blessure, afin de faire arrêter le saignement._

-C'est fini Dumbledore. _Déclara froidement Blaise Zabini en prenant la place devant les autres._

-Pas tant que je serais en vie. Des membres de l'Ordre ont déjà dû, à l'heure qu'il est, tué Voldemort et le peu de mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. _Un rire froid et cynique retentit, et le seigneur des ténèbres, dans toute sa splendeur, et sa beauté, surgit des bois, accompagnés seulement de Bellatrix. Harry le menaça de sa baguette, au cas où un sort viendra de ce côté._

-Le polynectar fait des merveilles moi, seigneur des enfers, je suis ravi de l'avoir compris.

-C'est impossible … ! _S'écria Dumbledore en comprenant qu'il avait sans doute envoyé ses « soldats » dans un piège._

-Potter, tu es un protecteur. Je suis lié à Perséphone, nul besoin de me menacer. _Assura le mage noir d'une voix assuré et les yeux brillants de sincérité._ **Je te le jure sur ma magie.** _Prononça t-il en fourchelangue, le Survivant tourna sa baguette vers Dumbledore, mais ne tourna le dos qu'à moitié à Voldemort, sur ses gardes tant qu'à ce nouvel allié._

-J'aurais dû recevoir une pierre ! _Explosa Albus Dumbledore, fou de rage et fou tout court._ Même ce foutu Longdubat en a eu une ! Et moi ? Le plus grand sorcier de magie blanche ? C'est idiot !

-Stupéfix ! »

Cria Severus Snape, tout le monde le regarda choqué puis deux autres sorts verts clairs fusèrent vers Remus et Maugrey qui trop surpris, n'eurent pas eu le temps de répliquer.

« Y me cassait les oreilles sérieux ! Qui gueule comme ça ? _Grogna le potionniste. Son polynectar prit fin, et Fenrir Greyback apparut bien étrange dans une robe noire qui n'était pas la sienne et qui menaça de se déchirer à cause de ses muscles développés. Neville se retourna vers Blaise Zabini, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues._

-C'est moi. _Déclara le métis tout en ouvrant les bras, la Perséphone s'y plongea sans faire attention à ce que tout le monde pourrait y comprendre puis le Serpentard métis laissa place à un grand brun. Neville éclata en sanglot._

-Théo …

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé, je te l'avais dis. _Neville releva le regard et Théo, d'un geste tendre, lui effaça les larmes restantes de ses joues puis posa un baiser sur son front._

-J'avais tellement peur … _La magie du petit brun lui échappa par vagues grises, faisant reculer tout le monde de quelques pas. La flore aux alentours se développa rapidement, soumise à cette magie bienveillante. Dumbledore, celui qui avait voulu faire du mal à ses amis, fut entouré par une étrange fleur jaune criarde, il sembla crier sous cet assaut, mais personne ne l'entendit._

-Je veillerais sur toi, ma Perséphone. Mon amour. _Greyback grimaça devant tant de romantisme et Voldemort, son rôle terminé, retourna on ne sait où, on saura plus tard, il profita de l'absence de Dumbledore pour attaquer le ministère et prendre le pouvoir. »_

Les possesseurs de pierre, mis à part Greyback et le professeur de divination, s'approchèrent et décidèrent de se dire qui ils étaient.

« Je suis la Perséphone … _Déclara Neville en rougissant, ne se séparant pas de la main de Théodore, il tremblait ayant peur de qui pouvait être Théo. Et qui pouvait être Hadès._

-Narcisse. _Dit simplement Draco qui décida d'aller à l'infirmerie, histoire de ne pas mourir._

-Une nymphe de la connaissance. _Hermione._

-Une voyante. _Luna._

-Achille. _Harry._

-Greyback est Cerbère, et la prof de divination est Charon, la passeuse.

-Et tu es ? _Demanda Hermione, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente de ne pas savoir quelque chose._

-Je suis Hadès. »

Déclara le plus simplement du monde Théodore Nott junior sous le regard choqué des autres possesseurs de pierre. Neville se tourna vers lui, le visage rayonnant de joie de voir un de ses autres soucis en moins, puis il sauta dans les bras du Serpentard, sans vraiment savoir si le dit Serpentard le rattraperait, et éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot, il faut dire que depuis quelques semaines il était sur les nerfs et très inquiet pour ses fesses.

Tout était enfin fini, Dumbledore ne voudrait plus rien faire de maléfique, la fleur lui en avait ôté toute envie, les autres membres de l'Ordre furent retrouvés inconscients, Théodore avait précisé, aucun mort du côté de la lumière ! Après tout, sa moitié d'âme était lumineuse alors il ne voulait pas de morts sur la conscience qui pourrait faire que son amour le déteste.

La prise au ministère par Voldemort s'était fait « dans le calme », à vrai dire, Fudge était tellement peureux et trouillard, surtout qu'il croyait avoir à faire à Hadès, il démissionna tout de suite en ordonnant aux aurors de se rendre, oh bien sûr, certains n'écoutèrent pas, mais ils furent vite tués. On ne changeait pas la cruauté de Voldemort après tout …

On se retrouve bientôt avec l'épilogue ! Qui se passera quelques années plus tard, avec peut être un lemon, c'est encore en train de mijoter dans mon cerveau. Et oui il n'y a eu aucun combat, mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas avec le gentil Neville. XD


End file.
